The life, the job
by moe38
Summary: Michael gets an offer he can't resist. Deep-cover operations can be hard. Especially when you're a burned spy secretly missing your real life. Disclaimer: I don't own burn notice.
1. Chapter 1

Michael ran his fingers over the small, round hole in the wall. The bullet that just missed his head was lodged in there. _Why do I keep doing this?_ _Why keep fighting for this life that endangers everyone around me?_

_Let it go. Move on with your life. _

_But I can't. I can't do it. I can't walk away letting the world think I did those things. I can't live normal life with a white picket fence. _

_It's an addiction. I love this life. When my mother asks me why I do what I do, what can I say? She doesn't understand. I do it for the lives I can save. How big of a difference can I make, stuck here in Miami? _

_Why do you even start this life in the first place? To escape. What is there to escape? An abusive father. The fighting, the yelling. Watching your little brother get smacked around for just being alive. Where would I be if I hadn't left? I'd be in jail. I would be dead. _

_Why get myself shot in the head over a job? They all want me to walk away. But the job is becoming a part of me. I want it._

_It's not something you can walk away from. You can't pretend the past didn't happen. Sometimes if you go looking for it, it comes back to haunt you. And the bullets don't always miss._

XxXxXx

Yes, I am going somewhere with this story. This will be explained throughout the story.

Tell me what you think! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting down to business**

_This takes place right after the season 4 finale._

XxXxXx

"_You."_

"_Welcome back."_

"Jeremiah." Michael stepped forward shaking hands with the man in front of him. With every word puffs of heat filled the cold air.

"Michael, how was your trip?"

Jeremiah Mill Certified Desk Jockey

"Why am I here?" Michael demanded, following Jeremiah in the door.

"We heard about your time in Miami, specifically with Vaughn." Jeremiah pulled out a key-card and swiped it in a slot on the metal detectors.

"And?" Jeremiah held up his hand for Michael to stop, just outside the metal detector. He quietly said a few things to one of the security guards. The guard handed Jeremiah another keycard that said, "GUEST" written across the top of it. Michael couldn't help thinking about being considered a guest in the place he worked for, for so many years. He took the card and swiped it, following after Jeremiah.

"Michael, you single handedly took down John Barret, and Vaughn. We want to ask you a few questions, and discuss something."

"Well, I wouldn't say single handedly. And what is it you want to talk about?" Michael ignored the watching eyes and whispers of everyone in the hall.

"That can wait. First you need to meet someone." They stopped outside of a closed office. "His name is Jeffrey Donovan."

Michael squinted. "Isn't that an actor?"

"No, Michael this is a different Jeffrey Donovan." Jeremiah opened the office and led Michael inside.

Inside was a short, round, and bald man. He turned and saw the men walking into his office. "Jeremiah. And you must be Mr. Westen?" Michael held out his hand and nodded. "Please have a seat." Jeffrey motioned to two chairs sitting across from his desk.

Jeffrey Donovan High Ranked Desk Jockey

"So, Michael," Jeremiah turned to look at Michael. "We need you to tell us why Vaughn turned against you, why you were in that condemned hotel."

"Vaughn was after a hard drive."

"What was on that hard drive?" Jeffrey asked.

"A list, of all the people who burned me. The list started as a book code. You know who Simon Echester is right?" Both men nodded remembering the crooked agent. "Well the book code was in his family bible, in a deposit box. Barret wanted the bible, but uh, he died."

"Yes heard about your little meeting-gone-wrong." Jeffrey smiled. "But where is the list now?"

"We gave it to a congressmen."

"Are you sure it got to him?"

"Yes."

"Okay Mr. Westen, we have a proposal for you." Michael nodded. "We need your experience on one of our operations. It even takes place back in Miami. If you could assist one of our operatives, we will get your friend, Jesse Porter his old job back, and your burn notice will be reviewed."

"What's the operation?" Michael was suddenly more interested in the conversation.

"In Miami is the head of a Russian organization, that is stealing and selling American secrets from, operatives of several government organizations. Jeremiah is the handler on the operation. The kid we have working in the field needs a partner for his cover. You're perfect for the job."

"You don't have any other operative to go assist him?"

"Think of this as a résumé, to see if you're still fit for your old job." Jeremiah explained.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Jeffrey cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll do it."

XxXxXx

_Sorry about the Jeffrey Donovan thing, but I thought it would be funny if he was short, chubby, and bald, the opposite of Jeffrey Donovan._

_Tell me if you liked it. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Reunions:**

Michael stepped off the plane into a hot Miami airport. He didn't have any luggage, so he walked through the crowds of tourists, and out to the front of the building. Michael's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" Michael flipped his phone open.

"Michael how was your flight?"

"Oh, Jeremiah. It was fine. What do I do now?"

"Call a friend to pick you up. I'll call you later when it's time for you to meet our operative."

"Alright."

"The kid's a rooky but he's good."

Michael sighed. "Great." He mumbled sarcastically. "Why do I feel like I'm training the new kids again."

"Because, you kind of are." Jeremiah half-laughed.

"So, you're a handler now? It was only three years ago when we worked together in the field."

"Three years is a long time Michael."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Have you heard from Dan lately? How's he doing?" (Dan, Michael's former handler.)

"Yeah, we work on the same floor now. He's doing good."

"So what's this rookie's name?"

"William Butler. Don't treat him like a rookie."

"Fine."

"Oh, and one more thing Michael, you can tell your friends what you want, but they are to know no details of the operation."

"Okay."

"Bye." Jeremiah hung up the phone.

Michael began dialing Fiona's number.

Fiona answered the phone with out checking the caller ID.

"Sam, I swear to God if you call me one more time I will,"

"Fi." Michael interrupted.

"Michael! Are you all right? What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Fi. I'm at the airport, I need you to pick me up."

"You've been gone for two weeks and all I get is an 'I'm fine.'"

"Fi, I'll explain later. Tell Sam to meet us at the loft. Can you just pick me up? How's Jesse?"

"He's doing good. He got out of the hospital last week. I'll have Sam pick him up and bring him to the loft. I'm on my way"

"Thanks Fi."

XxXxXx

Fiona slammed her car door and ran over to Michael who was waiting by the front of the airport. "Michael!"

"Hey Fi."

Fiona rapped her arms around Michael's neck and brought him down to kiss her. After a while Fiona let go and looked at Michael.

"Fi, we need to go."

"Not, until you tell me what happened." Fiona demanded as she shut the driver's door.

"It's a long story that I only plan on telling once. We're holding up the traffic."

"Fine, but your mom's gonna' want an explanation as to why her son was missing for two weeks. She has a concussion from Vaughn."

Michael ran his hand over his face, and sighed. "I forgot about my mom. I'll go to see her later."

XxXxXx

"Hey Mikey! Where've you been?" Sam said drinking a beer at Michaels counter.

"Hey Sam." Michael looked at Jesse who was sitting in his green chair with his leg on a footstool. Next to him on the floor were his crutches. Jesse's entire leg was covered with a white cast. "Jesse." Michael nodded.

"Hi."

Fiona sat next to Sam at the counter and looked at Michael. "I'm waiting."

"I was taken into custody by the FBI, and interrogated for a week." Michael explained. "Then we were in a car for hours, and I didn't know where they were taking me. We ended up in DC. In front of Langley."

Michael saw Fiona's jaw clench. She knew where this conversation was headed, and she didn't like it.

"Sam, do you remember Jeremiah Mill?"

"Yeah, we worked a couple operations with him. Why?"

"Well he was there. He took me to meet someone. His name was Jeffrey Donovan."

"The actor?" Jesse looked confused.

"No, a different Jeffrey Donovan. They wanted to know about my time in Miami with Vaughn. And they gave me an offer. They said if I helped an operative on an operation here in Miami then Jesse would get his job back, and my burn notice would be reviewed."

Jesse's face lit up. "Are you doing it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, thank you!"

"Michael. You're getting back in?"

"Hey Jesse, want a beer? Lets go have them outside." Sam handed Jesse a beer and helped him walk out to the balcony.

"Fi, I…"

"No! Do not give your excuses! I thought you were over the whole burn notice thing!"

"Fiona, I'm not even defiantly back in. This can get Jesse his old job back." Michael walked towards Fiona.

"We both know that you won't stop until you do get back in. You need to move on! You have a life here!" Fiona stood from her stool and walked towards the door.

"This job was a part of my life!"

"Michael you're different now." Fiona's voice grew quieter. "Miami has changed you. You can't think that you can get your job back and everything will be the same as it was before."

"The job didn't change. I can still make a difference there. I'm the same person."

"You are not the same! You have a life to actually miss now! You're not the same kid who had no one to trust. You have a family now, with your mom, Nate, Sam, Jesse, and I. How could you just walk away?"

"I'm not just walking away! Maybe I'm not the same but I'm still good at what I do!"

"The only thing that's going to happen is you're going to get a bullet in your head, and they won't even care. You're nothing to them Michael! They don't care if you die! You're just another replaceable operative."

"Fi,"

"No Michael!" Fiona interrupted him. "I'm tired of having this same conversation every time you get the idea in your head! You're damn lucky I can't go back home to Ireland!" With that she stormed out the door and drove away.

XxXxXx

"Hello?"

"Michael, arrangements have been made. Time for you to meet your new best friend."

"When, and where?"

"Half an hour at the Westside bar. William will be waiting for you. You'll figure out who he is."

"Thanks Jeremiah."

XxXxXx

Four men sat at the bar. An over weight man with a stained tank top, two guys in their early twenties having a beer, and another kid about the same age wearing a suit sitting alone at the end of the bar. He seemed to be scanning the crowd through his sunglasses.

After looking at all the people sitting at tables Michael made his way over to the bar. "William?" Michael sat next to the guy at the end of the bar, who removed his glasses and nodded.

"You must be Michael."

**William Butler:**

Rookie 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Partners in CrimeXxXxXx

"_You must be Michael,"_

_**William Butler:**_

_**Rookie.**_

"Call me Will."

"Okay, Will, so I'm going to need the details." Both men sat with their arms crossed and resting on the bar.

"We're going in deep cover, posing as Russians inside the organization." Will reached inside his inside jacket pocket. He pulled out passports and drivers licenses with Michaels picture on them. "You, are Mikhail Lebel, and I am Leonid Koserski."

"Mikhail Lebel?"

"I don't choose the names." Michael and Will both casually looked around scanning the crowd.

"So how are we going in?"

"The supposed leader of the organization, Sadko Botkina, is having some of the lower ranked Russians, brought in to Miami from Russia. We're just going to come in at the same time." Will took out a manila envelope and passed it to Michael. He leafed through it seeing pictures of Sadko Botkina, and random information.

"And this Sadko Botkina doesn't have any list of the newbie's coming in from Russia?"

"It's not safe to keep all those names in one place. He won't even know there's a couple extra."

"So how long will this op take?

"If we're lucky a couple months. You know how it goes. You have to wait for the right time to strike."

"Yeah. What dialect are we talking here?"

"Central."

"Okay. How fluent are you with your Russian."

"Good enough."

"Good. Now, when do we make our first appearance?"

"Three days."

"Three days?"

"I know it's fast but that's when the Russians get here and we need to be there from the start to sell this."

"Alright. I'll get up to date on our new 'boss' then." Michael stood from the barstool. "We'll be in touch?"

"Yes." And with that Michael took the file, and new identification papers and left.

XxXxXx

"Michael did you meet Will yet?" Jeremiah asked over the phone.

"Yeah, and I got the case file."

"Good, but Michael this is deep cover. That means no visits to your mom, you can't stay in the same place, and no contact with your friends."

"I know what deep cover is, Jeremiah. And what tells you I have friends?"

"How else would you still be alive?"

"Right. I'll start looking for a new place for the op."

"Michael, don't blow this."

"When have I ever blown anything?"

"We both remember Dublin."

"That wasn't my fault."

"You got too attached to that Irish girl. You weren't at your best."

"Goodbye Jeremiah."

"Start packing." Jeremiah hung up the phone.

XxXxXx

Michael loaded his suite case into the back of the charger. He didn't need much because all he could take were guns and clothes. Nothing personal.

Michael drove away from the loft, and off to start living as Mikhail Lebel. After a quick stop that is.

Slamming the charger door Michael walked into his mother's kitchen. Maddie was sitting at the table smoking a cigarette when Michael walked in.

"Michael! Thank God you're all right! Oh, I was so worried! Where did those men take you?" Madeline ran over and hugged her son.

"Ma, they just took me to be interrogated. Everything's fine now."

"I'm so glad you're home!"

"Mom, can you sit down."

"Michael, what's wrong?" Maddie looked at her son as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I can't stay." Michael said quietly.

"Well when will you come back?" Maddie's voice was worried.

"I don't know Ma. A few months maybe."

"A few months! You just got back! Where are you going?" Madeline's voice got louder as she started to get angry.

"I can't tell you. But I wanted you to know before… I left again."

"When are you leaving?" Her voice was quieter now.

"Now."

Madeline's heart dropped. She could barely stop herself from crying. Michael hugged her, as she walked over to him.

"Mom, is Fi still staying here?"

"Yeah, she's in the working on something with Jesse."

Michael headed for the garage door. "Bye mom."

"Goodbye Michael."

XxXxXx

The garage door opened and in walked Michael. Fiona and Jesse looked up from the blueprints they were studying.

"Michael."

"Hey, Mike."

"Hey." Michael said awkwardly. He walked over to the table they were sitting at and stood newt to them. "Turns out I'm going in deep cover. I'll be gone for a couple of months."

"When are you leaving?" Jesse asked. He knew better than to ask about the operation.

"Well I need to find somewhere to stay, and I'm already packed, so now."

Fiona avoided eye contact with Michael. "Then you should get going."

"Yeah I should."

"Hey thanks, man." Jesse held out a hand to Michael.

"Yeah, no problem. Bye Fi." Michael felt bad about leaving her, after everything that had happened with Vaughn, but he'd be back.

"Bye." Fiona muttered.

"Where's Sam?" Michael made his way towards the door.

"He was on his way here right now." Jesse said.

"Alright."

"Hey," Jesse said as Michael walked outside. "Don't get yourself shot." Michael smiled and walked out the door.

XxXxXx

Sam pulled into Michael's childhood home just as he was opening the car door.

Sam hopped out of his car and walked to where Michael was standing. "Hey, Mikey are free to help us on this job?"

"I can't Sam, I'm leaving."

"Now?"

"Yeah. This operation's deep cover and I need to go find somewhere to stay."

"For how long?"

"A couple months."

Sam let out a long whistle. "Alrighty then."

"Bye Sam."

Sam awkwardly hugged Michael before he could leave.

"See you in a couple of months brother."

"Yeah, see you then." Michael closed the charger door and turned on the car.

"Hey, and don't you try and get out of coming back by getting yourself killed!"

Michael laughed. "Don't worry Sam."

And off he drove, to leave it all behind for a fake name, and a bunch of Russians.

XxXxXx

I hope you liked it! Tell me anything you'd like to see in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Forgotten Goodbyes** XxXxXx

Fiona sat in Madeline's guest room, where she had been staying since Jesse blew up her house. She sat on the bed with her back against the wall. Fiona pulled her knees in to her chest and crossed her arms around her legs. As if sitting like that would keep her emotionless. Like nothing could escape if she hugged herself tight enough.

The job with Sam and Jesse was easy and fast. It took her mind off of things but now there were no distractions. She was fully aware of what was going on.

When those agents, or whoever they were took Michael away at least he'd kissed her goodbye. Now she refused to even look at him. Not because she hated him, not because she was mad, but because it hurt too much to watch him leave.

Fiona kept thinking about when Michael left to distract Vaughn, so she could escape. She didn't even say goodbye. But she followed him, and she would do it again. She just has to find him first. But it was too late. Fiona couldn't find Michael. It would just blow his cover and get him killed.

_Goodbyes are overrated anyway. _Fiona told her self.

Fiona kept telling herself soon he would come back and things would be normal. But they wouldn't. _If _he came back, he would just leave again, for some other country. He'd get his old job back. The same job that led him to her. The same job that took him from her. And, the same job that would take him again. The damn job was his life. Which meant, that it was hers too.

XxXxXx

It's hard to become someone else. You play the role. It's a lot like acting. Well, it is acting, only the type where you can't go home and be you're self. You don't pretend to be someone. You are that someone. It gets harder to do if you have a life worth missing. That's why normal people aren't spies. People get home sick. Spies don't have homes, or families. They have motels, and assets.

Michael found a little apartment building that accepted cash; it was necessary because neither Mikhail, nor Michael had bank accounts. Michael approached the apartment own as a Russian when he rented the apartment.

Entering his new home Michael lugged in his single suitcase. He closed the door and looked around the four-roomed apartment. There was a very small kitchen, a bedroom, an airplane-style bathroom, and a small living room, just as wide as the couch in it.

Michael sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. What was he doing here? Michael considered backing out, but he couldn't do it. He needed to do this for his friend. Jesse needed his job back, it was Michaels fault he was fired anyway.

The thought of getting his burn notice reviewed was nothing to Michael. It had happened before. Although Michael probably would of gotten his job back when he worked with Strickler, he chose Fiona over the job.

Why couldn't he do the same thing now? Michael knew he didn't want to speak Russian for months and work a boring job, living as someone he's not. Yet the idea of getting his job back was so appealing that he couldn't walk away from a chance. So, a burn notice review _wasn't_ nothing to Michael. It was everything.

At least that's what he told himself was true. It's what he wanted to be true. But he knew that inside the girl he left behind was everything to him. And, she would never forgive him for leaving again, so this job, the one that ruined, and made their lives, was everything to him.

XxXxXx

This was a short chapter but that's two updates in a row, so I think you guys will live!

Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: First Day on the Job**

XxXxXx

"Fi?" There was knock on the bedroom door.

"What Sam?" Fiona snapped out of her trance, and came out of the little ball she was curled up in.

"Open the door." This time it was Jesse.

Fiona hopped off the bed and made her way to the door. Flinging it open, and putting on an irritated face she said, "What do you want?"

"We got a job. We're gonna need some help." Sam explained. They didn't really need help. Sam, Jesse _and_ Madeline all knew that she was hurt about Michael leaving. Of course she would never give them the satisfaction of knowing. So, they decided to get her out of that room.

Fiona considered closing the door in their faces. However. That would make it seem like she wasn't all right. It was true, but they couldn't know that. Fiona blankly stared at the two.

"It's real easy. It'll pay good." Jesse attempted to convince the angry Fiona.

"Fine. What's the job?"

"My lady friend told me about this one. One of her friends, also rich, had some expensive art stolen. She thinks it was her ex-husband, who lost everything in the divorce, but he threatened her. We're gonna meet her now."

"Alright, let's go."

XxXxXx

Michael lifted his head from his hands, and stood from the bed. There was always time to feel sorry for your self after the operation was finished. Besides, he had work to do.

Michael unpacked his bag, and made a slick in the wall for passports and personal papers. Sitting on the bed Michael leafed through the case file. Time to get to know Sadko Botkina.

XxXxXx

Fiona sat on the couch between Sam and Jesse. The house was huge. When Sam said rich he wasn't kidding.

"So Samantha, tell us what happened." Sam gave his charming smile.

"Well a few years ago my husband, Garrett and I got divorced. Last week some very expensive artwork was stolen from my house."

"And you suspected Garrett?" Fiona filled in.

"Yes."

"Why did you think he would steal the artwork?" Jesse asked.

"Well Garrett didn't get much in the divorce. Lately he's been calling saying I owe him money, he said that I stole it all from him." Samantha paused. "Three days ago I was out to lunch with some friends and Garrett pulled up. He started yelling saying that he was expecting money. I told him he wasn't getting anything and he flipped. He _threw _our table on the floor, and had to be dragged out by security. The whole time he was screaming 'You're dead!' I see his car drive around the street some times, and he just slows down in front of my house."

"Don't worry we can help." Fiona assured her.

"Where does you ex work?" Jesse asked.

"He doesn't have a job. He was fired months ago."

"Do you know where he lives?" Sam piped in.

"I have no idea. I'd be surprised if he could afford a home."

"Fiona will stay with you for a while, to make sure you're safe." Jesse explained. "You need to call if he ever comes back around. Sam, let's go see what we can find out about this guy."

Sam nodded and stood from the couch. Jesse picked up his crutches and followed Sam to the car.

XxXxXx

Michael and Will snuck around the side of the old ratty building. Groups of men were climbing out of two boats. There were about 25 or so men.

"Alright lets go." Will started to move around the corner when Michael held out a hand and stopped him.

"Kid, you can't just waltz in there. Wait until they're given orders."

Michael and Will sat for a few minutes until another man came out of the building. He seemed higher ranked in the organization. The man went to the groups that had just been smuggled in from Russia. He spoke in Russian giving orders.

"Is that Sadko Botkina?" Michael whispered.

"Yeah that's him."

Sadko had the men unloading some boxes from the boats and running around doing things.

"Now we go." Michael said. They hurried over towards the boats and began to help unload boxes.

"Hey! You, come here." Sadko spoke in Russian, and called Will over to him.

Will looked at Michael, who pretended he didn't notice. Will rushed over to Sadko.

"What's your name?"

"Leonid Koserski_."_

"Come with me."

Will followed Sadko into the building. Russians were running around, with papers and boxes of explosives and guns. _Jeez that's a lot for stealing secrets._ Will thought.

The Russian led Will to a closed door that said "Interrogation" on the door in Russian.

"Have you done interrogation before?"

Will froze. Interrogation for Russian organizations that steal secrets, is _not_ just asking a few questions.

"Yes."

"Assist Varlam he needs back up."

"Okay." Will entered the room to see a bloody man strapped to a chair, a crazy Russian with a knife, and a cart full of sharp things.

Varlam was around his late forties. He was a big man but he looked very strong.

"Varlam?"

"Yes."

"I was sent to assist you."

"Good. This _American…_" Varlam spat the word. "…will not give me some names I need. Would you like to encourage him?"

Will panicked, but managed to stay completely calm on the outside. You just have to roll the punches. Literally in that operatives case.

Will let out a small laugh and threw on his charming, evil smile. "I'd love too."

Drawing back his arm Will punched the man in the gut, causing him to let out a loud yell. It probably wasn't the first time he'd been hit. It's not like Will put all his force into it. He had slowed down slightly before he hit the guy.

"Not bad, kid." _Why was everyone calling him that today?_ Varlam smiled. "What's your name?"

"Leonid Koserski."

"Are you with the transfers from Russia today?"

"Yes."

"Ah, what branch of the organization are you from?"

"The one in Omsk."

"So you were trained well in hand to hand combat?"

Will acted nonchalant. "Weren't we all?"

"Yes, but the branch in Omsk has the best at hand to hand."

"I guess you could say so."

"Alright, Leonid. Let's see if you're any good at interrogation too." Varlam cruelly smiled. He pulled out his knife and held it to the side of the Americans face. "Tell me what I want to know you bastard!"

XxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Working with the crazy types.**

XxXxXx

Fiona watched Sam and Jesse drive away from the window. "Samantha, is there anything else you can tell me about your ex husband?"

Samantha sighed as she sat on the couch. "You know what men are like. You fall in love, and they turn out to be a totally different person then you thought they were. His stupid job controlled his life. Always traveling, and meeting with customers. Then of course the idiot had to go and get himself fired. Of course then they end up leaving you, only to come back, asking for something. Garrett always wants something."

"Sounds familiar."

"Hmm?" Samantha sat waiting for an answer.

"Your story. It's just like my life."

"Really? How so?"

Normally Fiona would never tell anyone this. Today was the exception. Michael just left and she wasn't her self. So, '_what the hell!'_ She thought. She can tell Samantha whatever she wants."Michael. He just left…again. Always chasing after his stupid job. You know what it's like."

Samantha smiled sympathetically. "Yeah."

"Samantha." Fiona's voice had a hint of worry. "Is that you ex's car?" Fiona was standing by the window now.

Samantha stood and rushed to the window. "Yes that's him!"

"He's circled around the house three times." Fiona pulled out her phone and punched in Sam's number. "Sam?"

"Yeah Fi?"

"He's here, and he's circled around the house a couple times."

"Alright Fi make sure he doesn't leave until Jesse gets there to tail him."

"I don't think he'll be leaving anytime soon, Sam." Fiona was completely calm, but annoyed.

"Well be careful."

"I think I can handle a crazy stalker. Oh, he's coming back around." Fiona paused watching the car slow in front of the house. The passenger side window slowly rolled down. Garrett pulled out a pistol and opened fire on the house. "Get down!" Samantha ran out of the room.

"Fi! What the hell is going on?"

"He's got a gun Sam!"

"Is he in the house?"

"No, he's on the street, and it's not likely he'll hit anything from there."

"I'm getting in my car now. I'll pick up Jesse on my way."

"Sam, you know when you said this was going to be easy? You lied."

"Fi, I think you can handle it. Just don't get my client killed. She's paying good money for us to basically do nothing but tell her ex to leave her alone."

Fiona ducked away from the window. "Don't worry Sam it'll be easier when I shoot him."

"Fi! Don't kill him!"

XxXxXx

Will and Michael sat in Michael's apartment planning their next move. Will ran his hand over his face.

"What happened to your hands?" Michael asked, seeing the cuts and bruises across his knuckles. "What the hell did you do?" Michael sounded angry, fearing Will had done something stupid.

"Relax. They had me help with an interrogation. I kept the crazy with the knife from cutting off his ear, at least for now. They had some American operative in there, and wanted me to beat the shit out of him. "

"You did?"

"I could of hit a lot harder than I did. You know they're going to kill him, right?"

"I don't see anything we an do."

"Yeah. I know." Will frowned. "That could happen to us too."

"What?"

"They don't care if we die."

"I've been told." Michael paused. "Listen, you can't keep worrying, that's how you mess things up. Don't get attached, and don't get sloppy."

"Yeah. I know."

XxXxXx

"Honestly Sam, I blame you." Fiona had her hands on her hips.

Garrett had just sped away when Fiona fired back at him. Jesse, Sam, and Fiona stood in Samantha's driveway.

"How is this my fault?" Sam held up his hands in defense.

"You didn't come quick enough! You could have tailed him!"

"Whoa, don't start blaming me sister! I had to get Jesse!"

"What is Jesse going to do?" Fiona threw her hands up. "He can't even stand!"

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of standing!" Jesse started to move his arms, but suddenly stopped remembering they were the only things keeping him standing.

Sam and Fiona watched Jesse teeter. Fiona looked at Sam. "Good job Sam."

"Fi, we just need to wait he'll come back." Jesse tried to defuse the situation.

"That's real likely after I almost shot him in the head!"

"Well then we'll just have to find him. It can't be that hard."

"This is a job for the police! It's a stalker with a gun. They can just arrest him!"

"We need the money!" Sam was not letting go.

"Fine. It's almost eleven o'clock I'll spend the night here just in case."

XxXxXx

Fiona awoke to the musty smell of ash. Making her way to the window she pulled aside the curtain. It was still dark out. Fiona looked at the clock in the guest bedroom she was in. It read 4:52.

It seemed foggy outside and Fiona soon realized it wasn't fog. Rushing downstairs Fiona opened the front door. Samantha, who also woke up from the smell, stood behind Fiona. "What the hell!"

"He really is crazy." Fiona muttered.

XxXxXx


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait! I was a little stuck! Chapter 8: Odd Encounters _XxXxXx__(Fiona awoke to the musty smell of ash. Making her way to the window she pulled aside the curtain. It was still dark out. Fiona looked at the clock in the guest bedroom she was in. It read 4:52._

_It seemed foggy outside and Fiona soon realized it wasn't fog. Rushing downstairs Fiona opened the front door. Samantha, who also woke up from the smell, stood behind Fiona. "What the hell!"_

_"He really is crazy." Fiona muttered.)_

XxXxXx

Fiona and Samantha stood starring into the bright glowing flames burning on Samantha's lawn. The flames didn't spell anything, or form a shape; they were just randomly burning across the yard. It was like someone poured accelerant across the grass.

Fiona grabbed her cell phone and called Sam.

Sam's voice was groggy, like he was half asleep. "What do you want Fiona?"

"Sam! He set the yard on _fire!_"

"What Fi? Who?" Sam slurred sleepily.

"Who do you think? Garrett!"

"Oh!" Sam woke up fully. "Hold on Fi I'm on my way!"

XxXxXx

Michael and Will sat listening to orders from different Russians, ranking high in the organization. Michael and Will were being sent out to hack into a computer and steal information from an American operative.

"His name is Steven Dumot." He spoke in Russian. "He works for a government agency, and he's an executive at a security company for a front."

The Russian went on to explain about an encrypted file they were to steal. Great. That's how you stop the bad guys. Help them steal more secrets.

XxXxXx

Sam Fiona, and Samantha stood on the driveway, not knowing how to put out a _yard._

"Should we just leave it?" Fiona turned to Sam?

"Whoa, I don't want that catching my house on fire!" Samantha protested.

"It wont make it past your yard. We need to get you out of here, incase he comes back." Sam looked from Samantha to Fiona. "Maddie's?"

"Yeah." Fiona agreed.

XxXxXx

"Whose your friend Sam?" Madeline sat at her kitchen table smoking, angry from being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Maddie, this is Samantha, can she stay here for a couple of days?" Sam asked.

"Will there be any men with guns showing up, again?"

Mrs. Westen was not happy.

"Maddie I _live_ in your guest room, and Jesse lives in the garage. You'll be fine." Fiona tried to convince her,

Fiona explained Samantha's story, and Maddie was completely willing to let her stay there.

XxXxXx

Michael and Will dressed as janitors, using special keycards to open doors.

On looking security guards watched as they went down a hallway towards Steven Dumot's office. Michael began to sweep the hallway outside the office. The guards walked away, seeing how nothing was wrong.

Michael stood in front of Will, blocking him from the cameras, as he picked the lock on the office door. When the door opened there were no alarms, because there was no significance of the office; or at least no one knew about the important information on the computer.

Will slipped inside the office, while Michael stood close to the camera, blocking its view of the door.

Will inserted a USB drive into the computer and searched for the file. Finding the correct address Will waited while it loaded onto the drive.

Satisfied with the file, Will and Michael nonchalantly left the building.

XxXxXx

Michael tossed the file into the hands of Sadko Botkina himself.

"Mikhail, Leonid, you are much better than I thought you would be. Good job."

Michael gave his famous Michael-Westen-forced-smile-that-looks-real. "Thanks."

"You two work well together. I have another job for you."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"There's a former operative that has some codes we need. He's quite crazy now. You should approach him as Americans who would pay for the information. You both speak English right?"

"Yes." Michael spoke in English, but he still used a thick Russian accent.

"Can you talk like them?"

Michael and Will nodded.

"Okay. His name is Garrett Hamm. He has a job as a waiter at the Seaside diner. I know he doesn't seem like an operative, but he was. One day he just snapped and they blacklisted him. He still knows the information though."

"How does a guy like him end up working at a diner?" Will asked.

"He can't keep a job. No one will hire him anymore, with his criminal record."

XxXxXx

Sam, Jesse, and Fiona sat in Maddie's garage discussing what to do next.

"Okay we need to pay this guy a visit." Sam stated.

"And say what?" Fiona had her feet up on a table.

"What's his full name?" Jesse asked, typing on his laptop.

"Garrett Hamm."

"I've got nothing on him." Jesse said looking at his laptop. "His only job history is from when he was a teenager, and the past five years. There's no record of what was going on for 40 years of his life."

"Maybe he was in a criminal organization." Fiona wondered aloud.

"That's not the kind of thing you just quit." Sam added.

"Well, maybe he worked for the government."

"Maybe." Jesse agreed.

"So, say we go in saying we would want to pay him for information…" Fiona trailed off.

"That might work." Sam said. "This guy would do anything for money. We can say we're being chased by some government organization that he used to work for, and we can get him to leave the country.

"Okay, he works," Jesse scrolled down the screen. "At the Seaside diner."

"That's kind of sad." Sam laughed.

"Well let's pay him a visit." Fiona hopped up and motioned for Sam to follow her.

XxXxXx

Sam and Fiona climbed out of the car and walked over to the little diner. The whole building was outdoors, except for a building where the kitchen was.

Fiona strolled over to the hostesses stand.

"Hello. How many?" The hostess smiled politely at the couple.

"Oh, we're not eating. Is Garrett Hamm here?"

"Garrett? Can you wait here, while I go get him?"

"Sure." Fiona smiled.

After a few moments the hostess returned with an older man.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Fiona and Sam led him away from the people.

"Garrett," Sam started. "We understand you used to work for… the government."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Garrett started to walk away.

"Listen Mr. Hamm. You know some valuable information that we would be willing to pay you millions for." Fiona called after him.

XxXxXx

Michael and Will walked up to the hostess stand with smiling faces.

"Hello." She said in a friendly tone. "Just two today?"

"No, actually today we're here to see Garrett Hamm. He works here right?" Michael asked.

The young hostess seemed confused. "Yes, someone just came and asked for him, a couple of minutes ago. It was a man and a woman. They're right over there." The girl pointed to where Fiona and Sam were talking to Garrett.

"Thank you." Will told the hostess.

Will started walking towards the three, when Michael grabbed his arm. Leading Will over towards the parking lot Michael talked in a hushed tone. "We can't go over there."

Seeing them there made Michaels heart skip a beat. He thought he was seeing things.

"Why not?"

"I know them."

"What are they your friends?"

"Yeah."

"What are they doing here?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, would they blow your cover?

"No, they would play along, but she's pretty mad. There's no telling what she'll do."

"Let's just give it a try."

"That's not smart."

"I'm going." Will walked of towards Fiona, and Sam.

"Wait!" Michael said. But it was too late. Fiona had just looked over and he caught her eye.

XxXxXx

Please tell me what you think! I'll try to update sooner this time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Don't blow it.**

_"I'm going." Will walked off towards Fiona, and Sam._

_"Wait!" Michael said. But it was too late. Fiona had just looked over and he caught her eye._

XxXxXx

Fiona paused and looked at the man in the parking lot not too far away. He was pretty young, in maybe his late twenties. He was well dressed, like Michael. The man seemed to be walking her way.

Another man reached out and grabbed him by the arm. This one had dark hair; he was a little taller, and also well dressed, like Michael.

Fiona's heart stopped for a split second. She blinked hard, thinking she was going crazy. But she wasn't. It _was_ Michael. Fiona's head started spinning. She didn't know what to do. Ignore him? Go scream in his stupid face?

Michael followed Will towards Sam and Fiona.

"Will, that was stupid." Michael muttered.

"Well it's too late now, so just roll with it."

"With what? You have no plan."

"Do you?"

"Just shut up and don't talk, until I need you to."

Fiona nudged Sam who was talking to Garrett. Sam glanced at Fi through the corner of his eyes. Fiona looked at Michael walking towards them.

Sam had no clue what she was all nervous about. He wanted to look but it might be too obvious. Oh well. Sam looked at Michael and Will. What the hell was he doing there? Last time he saw Michael he Said goodbye for what he thought would be months. It had been two weeks.

'_Oh Mikey what are you doing?'_ Sam thought.

The seconds it took Michael to reach them felt like minutes. It was like it was in slow motion.

Sam and Michael looked at each other like they both knew what to do.

"You're late!" Sam said. He was wearing a nice suit to sell the whole government thing, so was Fiona.

"Sorry Chuck," Michael said. "Traffic."

"We were just offering Garrett the money for the information we want." Fiona explained. She eyed the new character with Michael. Who was this kid?

"What would this information be?" Garrett asked.

"Some codes. Encrypted codes. Highly valuable. You know the ones we want." Michael explained.

Fiona and Sam looked at Michael. They both knew he was serious. He wanted codes that could be very dangerous to put in the hands of foreign operatives.

"And who wants these 'codes?'" Garrett raised an eyebrow.

"Us." Michael motioned to the four of them.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important." Sam said. "But I'm Chuck, and this is Lisa." Fiona gave Sam a look for calling her Lisa.

"And, I'm Jacob," Michael added. "and this is David."

"Why do you want the codes?"

"You see Garrett," Will joined the conversation. "You ask too many questions. All you need to know is you give us a few codes, and you end up with a fat wad of cash."

"I'll think about it." Garrett decided.

Sam pulled out a business card and handed it to him. "Give me a call when you make up your mind."

"Okay."

The group watched as Garrett walked back to the diner.

Sam looked at Will, as if to ask Michael, 'Does this kid know who you are?' Michael nodded.

"Mike, what the hell!" Sam demanded.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't know you'd be here."

"What are you doing here Michael?" Fiona asked

"We need the codes." Michael shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to scare him away from his ex-wife." Sam explained. "The sociopath set her yard on fire!"

Michael hesitated. "How's Jesse?"

"His leg is healing. He can stand now." Sam chuckled.

"Michael?" Fiona put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Will smiled and was about to say something when Michael interrupted. "No."

"What?" Fiona demanded.

"No. We're leaving and it's not important." Michael started to lead Will away.

"Don't you need the codes?" Fiona asked.

"Sam, I'll call you from a payphone tomorrow."

"Alright. Talk to you then brother."

"Bye Sam." Michael paused and looked at Fiona. His face said 'I'm sorry.' But his voice was steady and calm when he said, "Bye Fi."

"Goodbye Michael." Fiona smiled. She laughed when she said, "Bye… Will?"

"How'd you know?" Will asked.

"Michael needs to use his inside voice when he yells at people about being stupid." Fiona smiled

Michael smirked and walked away, with Will right next to him.

Fiona and Sam stood and watched as Michael reached over and slapped the back of Will's head.

"Ow!" Will rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"When I say, 'don't go.' You _don't go_!"

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"I'm sure it did."

Fiona looked at Sam. "Do you think he's training that kid?"

"Well he's not doing a good job."

"Why?"

"Look at the kid. He just waltzed right in here. Almost blew his cover and ours."

"I blame Michael."

"Why?"

"The kids his problem. He shouldn't be crashing my operations." Fiona smiled, and turned away and walked to her car. "I think it's cute. Michael training a rookie."

XxXxXx

Will and Michael sat in Michael's apartment. They were killing time, and there was no work to do. They just had to wait until tomorrow to call Sam and set up a meeting with Garrett.

"So…" Will slurred. They spoke in Russian, as to not blow their cover, even though no one was listening.

"What?" Michael sat at a little scrawny table drinking a beer.

"This is worse than surveillance." Will complained.

"Wow. You haven't been in the 'spy-game' too long have you?"

"Why?"

"Surveillance is much worse than this."

"At least you get to watch something." Will shrugged.

"Watch TV."

"I don't have a TV and neither do you. Besides, I haven't watched TV in six years."

"What too busy in training?"

"Yup…"

"It didn't work."

"Thanks?"

"A smart person would listen to me."

"I thought we were over this."

"I don't need to deal with Fiona right now."

"So what's the deal with you two? Is she your girlfriend?"

"I really don't know."

"So what do your friends do?"

"We help people."

"So they were helping this Garrett guy's Ex-wife?"

"I guess so."

"So were they operatives too?"

"You ask too many questions. Learn to make-do with the information you have."

"Fine. I will. What was he? Retired? Oh, sorry that's a question. And she's… a terrorist?"

"A terrorist!"

"Just seeing if you were listening."

"Well no, she's not a terrorist. She was in the IRA."

"Hmm… Then how'd you meet?"

"I was Michael McBride, and she was the perfect asset for the operation."

"What happened to don't get involved, and don't get attached?"

"I say that from experience."

XxXxXx

Tell me what you think! I love reviews! Sorry if I got a little out of character!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Carnival Rides**

_**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update!**_

_**The beginning may be a little slow, but I promise, it gets better. I had to move the story along. It gets good like half way through.**_

_**XxXxXx**_

The team sat in a busy Café waiting for Garrett to arrive. He had called Sam a few hours earlier, saying he'd share the codes.

Garrett walked in the front door of the café and looked around. He saw the team sitting at a back table facing the entrance. Garrett made is way over to them and sat down.

"Mr. Hamm, do you have the information we need?" Fiona asked

"The codes?" Garrett asked. "I can't give them to you."

"Why not?" Michael spoke through his teeth, faking a smile."

"Look, I don't have them." Garrett said, but before anyone could say anything he added, "But I know where you can get them."

"Keep talking." Sam urged.

"The agency didn't give us all the codes, just one guy. Only this guy's a huge leak. That's why he was burned a few years ago. Now he's in Miami too. You offer him what you offered me, and he'll hand the codes right over."

"Who is he, and where can we find him?"

"Whoa, not so fast. I want the money first."

"Okay," Fiona pulled out a news paper with a fat manila envelope inside. "…here. It's all there."

Garrett flipped through the bills discretely, and smiled. He pulled a piece of paper out of his inside jacket pocket. "His name is Andrew Hall. I hear he has a big crew now and he's mixed up in some shady stuff. He was never the nicest guy, so there's a chance you'll get a bullet to the head."

"Thank you Mr. Hamm." Sam said. "But there's one last thing you need to know. We want these codes because our agency needs them. They are removing any possible ties to the codes after we get them. Which means you're now marked for death. We suggest you leave the country. Now."

"That's alright," Garrett said as he flipped through the packet of bills he held. "With this I can be in paradise in the next 8 hours."

"Good." Michael said. "Don't come back. If we ever see your face in Miami again, we'll kill you ourselves."

"That's okay, I'll manage." Garrett said as he got up and left the café.

When Garrett was long gone Michael asked, "Fi, where'd you get all that money?"

"One of Sam's spy buddies." Fiona smiled. "Apparently they can do that."

"So Mike, you gonna need any help finding this Andrew Hall?" Sam hinted.

Michael and Will exchanged a glance. "Yeah Sam, that'd be great."

XxXxXx

Michael and Will sat in a car doing surveillance on Andrew Hall. Andrew came out of his house and got in his car.

"Should we follow him?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Michael said. "I'll call Sam." Michael put the car into gear and started following Andrew, but he turned at the first break in the road trying not to look suspicious.

"Sam he's headed left on Hanarhan Boulevard" Michael said into the phone.

"Got it Brother." Sam said pulling onto the same street as Andrew. "I'm calling Fi."

"Okay Sam."

Sam stayed in the lane next to Andrew on the busy street. Eventually he had to turn but he saw the direction Andrew was going. "Fi he's headed your way."

"Alright." Fiona responded. "I see him. Send Michael in my direction so I can pass him."

"Will do." The phone clicked as Sam hung up.

Michael came up behind Fiona, who was next to Andrew. Fiona pulled ahead and turned a corner. Michael and Andrew both turned in the opposite direction.

"Fi he's pulling into some sort of fair…" Michael spoke through his Bluetooth.

"A fair..?" Fiona questioned. "Well what the hell is he doing?"

"He's going in." Michael stated

"I'm pulling in… I see you. Don't lose him!" Fiona parked next to Michael and hung up.

Michael turned to Will, "Wait here."

"Okay." Will shrugged.

Michael met Fiona outside his car. Following Andrew they walked up to a ticket booth and paid to get in. "Who put a carnival in Miami?" Fiona muttered.

"I have no idea."

Fiona looked around. It was crowded so they had to stay pretty close to Andrew. Scanning the crowd Fiona looked at Michael. "Michael, how is it possible that you stick out in this crowd so much?" She scowled.

Michael frowned. "I do not! Sorry I didn't dress for the occasion." He referred to his suit.

Fiona intertwined her fingers with Michaels, and walked closer to him. "Look now you fit in." Fiona smirked.

Michael smiled "Thanks Fi."

The two watched as Andrew walked past a ride that just stopped. He reached under a seat and pulled out a note. Andrew pulled an envelope out of his pocket and placed it where the note had been. "He planted something." Fiona stated.

"Let's go get it." Michael pulled Fiona into the line for the ride. The seats were two-seaters, with big, colorful, metal umbrellas hanging over them. There were about twelve of these seats in a circle all attached together to look like a giant flower. They walked over to where Andrew was and pulled the envelope out.

The operator of the ride was walking around hooking people in. Michael and Fiona were about to walk away when the operator got to them. "Folks you gotta sit down."

"Oh, we were just leaving." Michael said.

"Then why were you in line?"

"Oh…uh…"

"Sit down. Heavier person on the outside." Michael looked at Fiona, and they both sat down, Fiona on the inside.

"Great." Fiona said when the ride started spinning ad rising in the air.

"Looks like we're stuck on this thing." Michael shrugged.

"Why is the heavier person on the outside?" Fiona asked, looking up at Michael. The ride started spinning faster and faster.

"Because of this," Michael said as the momentum started pushing Fiona into him.

Fiona tried to use her legs to hold herself off of Michael, but it wasn't working. Michael lifted his arm, and draped it across the back of the seat, around Fiona. Suddenly Fiona let out a quiet laugh.

"What?" Michael asked looking over at her.

"This is actually kind of fun." Fiona half smiled.

"You're not the one being squished."

"Michael Westen don't tell me this is too much for you."

"Sorry its my first carnival ride."

Fiona held in a laugh. Her hair was blowing across her face. "So how's your first ride so far?"

"It's kind of painful" Michael smirked.

"Well I like it." Fiona stopped trying to hold herself up with her feet, and she was pushed further into Michael's side.

Michael smiled and looked down into her eyes. Leaning in Michael said, "Maybe it's not so bad." Fiona closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his. As the Ride slowed down Michael broke the kiss, as they waited for the bar holding them in to unlock.

As they got off Michael slid the envelope Andrew had planted into his waistband, under his suit jacket. "Let's go find out what he was up to."

XxXxXx

**AN:**

**See, I am capable of romance...ish. Well I tried. Anyway, I got the idea on a ride with my boyfriend. It's impossible to not be forced into each other. I thought Michael and Fiona at a carnival would be great, so I had to write it in!**

**Next Chapter we find out what was in the envelope! Yay! I promise it won't take me six months to update!**


End file.
